


Before and After

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Castle is in love. Also, hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Mini Big Bang" challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland.

Castle feels like an idiot. It’s for the best of all possible reasons, though, so he doesn’t really mind. A small, practical voice in the corner of his mind (one that sounds remarkably like his mother) tells him that the world hasn’t actually changed _that_ much since Beckett showed up at his door and threw herself at him. (It really happened; he checked. Twice.) But Castle gags that voice (he would never do the same to his mother, but a son can dream) and quite happily believes that the world is much more colorful since that amazing, eventful night. Beckett’s hair used to be brown, he’s quite sure of it, but now it’s the color of dark honey preserved in a cool dark cellar. He never noticed that her favorite red lipstick is exactly the color of strawberries just ripe enough to be dipped in chocolate. The blouse she wears on court days, which he previously described as cream-colored, perfectly matches the decadent cheesecake they have at _La Maison_. (Castle is willing to admit that, in addition to being in love, he’s also hungry. One does not rule out the other.) And he realizes that the scarf he previously thought of as being drab is actually the color of fine-quality French mustard. So when she appears at his door (again) (yes, he’s just that lucky) wearing the scarf with the blouse, and the lipstick she instructs him not to smudge and the hair she instructs him not to muss (he defies her immediately on both counts), he decides that the first thing he’d better do is take her out to dinner. After all, he’s not an idiot.


End file.
